cher jounal, ce matin j'ai appris a hair
by Nemie
Summary: Je hais ma mère qui me compare sans cesse a ma soeur, je hais mon père trop faible pour prendre une décision ! Je hais ma soeur , son jolie visage et ses bonnes manières ! cher journal, je m'appelle Bellatrix Black et ce matin j'ai appris a hair !


Voilà, je commence un nouveau fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira

Kissssss

Mina

Ha et heu, ce fic comporte de nombreux passage ou l'héroïne s'adresse à son journal, donc à la première personne. Est-ce que quelqu'un saurait comme sélectionner les passages concernés sans que tout le texte soit mis en italique ??? HELP !!!!! Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis « cher journal » a chaque fois !

Voilà, kisssss

Chapitre 1 : Le hibou

Vous êtes sur que vous voulez entrer Mr Potter

Harry Potter hocha la tête, la gorge nouée

Je veux savoir confirma t'il

Le gardien la regarda quelques minutes avec compassion

Vous savez Mr Potter moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents et des êtres cher, mais ….il se peut qu'elle ne parle pas de votre parrain vous savez ;

Peu importe trancha Harry, je veux comprendre ! Même si il n'y a aucun rapport avec Sirius ! Je veux savoir ce que cette fille pensait ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a commit toutes ces horreurs !

Le gardien garda le silence puis reprit

Vous savez également qu'elle a peut être mentit, j'ai interrogé certain des détenus et tous m'on répondu qu'il n'avait jamais vu Bellatrixe Lestranges tenir un journal.

Si elle a mentit nous le saurons bientôt, mais pourquoi aurait elle mentit, elle allait mourir, elle le savait, elle ne pouvait pas échapper a le sentence.

Pourquoi pensez vous qu'elle souhaite que vous lisiez son journal ?

Je pense qu'elle veut que quelqu'un comprenne, ou se souvienne.

Mais …..

Le gardien hésita

Pourquoi vous ?

Harry réfléchit à sa réponse

Je suis le filleul de son cousin, j'ai crée sa perte, deux bonne raisons pour vouloir que ce soit moi !

Le gardien resta silencieux, mais tenait une lourde clé de cuivre à Harry. Celui-ci suivit le long couloir de la prison, qui malgré l'absence du détraqueur, lui donnait froid dans le dos. Les noms des légendaires prisonniers étaient désormais gravés sur la grille accompagnée d'une fiche détaillant aux touristes, les crimes et peine du détenu. Harry s'arrêta quelque instant devant celle de Sirius, l'ordre de merlin a titre posthume était posé a coté de son nom, et un bouquet de Lys était posé au centre de la cellule.

Harry soupira puis continua son chemin, la cellule de Bellatrixe était la dernière et l'une des plus sombre, il poussa la clés dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte. Sans prêter attention a la cellule, il marcha directement vers le mur droit, poussa la troisième pierre, et racla le creux avec sa main, il allait donner raison au gardien, quand son doigt effleura une matière plus douce. Se saisissant de l'objet, il découvrit alors, un livret relié de cuire, endommagé par le temps et l'humidité, mais dont le contenu se révélait parfaitement conservé.

Ainsi Bellatrixe n'avait pas mentit, il tenait bien, son journal intime dans sa main.

_Samedi 29 Août_

_Cher journal_

_Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que cette saleté de hibou fait ! Je me souvient que Narcissa avait reçu sa lettre d'admission au mois de juillet et la rentrée est dans …..Six jours ! SIX JOUR !!!!! Heureusement que toutes mes affaires son prête depuis longtemps ! Mais six jours quand même !!!!!!!! Pfeffel, maman dit toujours qu'on ne peut pas compter sur les hiboux, seul les corbeaux et dans certain cas les phoenix sont efficace ! Mais les phoenix sont très cher et les corbeaux ont tendance a faire peur aux …autres ! Mon oncle alpahrd m'a recommandé de dire les « autres » quand je parle des sang de bourbe ! Je me demande bien pourquoi tout le monde dit les sangs de bourbe pour ceux qui vienne du monde moldu non ? _

La petite fille referma vivement son journal en entendant la voix de sa tante raisonner dans le corridor.

Elle attrapa vivement son peigne et démêla ses longs cheveux noirs, avant de lisser sa robe noire de ses deux mains. Elle compta patiemment jusqu'à dix, quand un léger grattement se fit entendre ? La fillette ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à face avec sa vielle elfe de maison Candie.

Madame Araminta Black est là Mlle Bellatrixe, Madame votre mère a dit a Candie de venir vous chercher, alors Candie est venu.

Bella réprima un moment d'impatience et remercia poliment l'elfe de maison. Sa mère avait été très claire, une jeune fille bien élevée était toujours douce, patiente, effacé, et raffiné. « Stupide quoi » avait lancé la sœur aîné de Bellatrixe Andromeda qui entamait sa dernière année a Poudlard. La mère de Bella avait lacé a sa fille un regard glacial, avant de poser sur l'autre sœur de Bella un regard bienveillant sur sa fille cadette : Narcissa.

Bellatrixe dévala les escaliers rapidement avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant la lourde porte de chêne, et de lisser une nouvelle fois sa robe. Elle reprit lentement son souffle, avant d'étirer un sourire sage sur ses lèvres, et d'entrer dans la pièce d'un pas mesurer, comme elle avait tant de fois observer Narcissa la faire.

Cette dernière était là, gracieusement assise sur une chaise, ses longues jambes fuselées croisées, et ses cheveux lisses ramenés sur sa nuque. De quatre ans l'aîné de Bellatrixe, Narcissa rentrerait en quatrième année à Poudlard. Andromeda était là aussi, assise dans l'ombre elle parlait a voix basse avec un garçon de l'âge de Bellatrixe. Celle-ci esquissa sourit et s'avança vers eux, sans oublier de saluer poliment ses parents et sa tante ..... « Comme une parfaite petite fille » ne manqua pas de soulignez Araminta au grand plaisir de Bella.

Salut ! Lança la petite fille d'un ton enjoué en s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine de celle de Sirius

Le garçon lui sourit, il avait l'air enchanté

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Se renseigna Bella

Tout à l'heur on était sur le chemin de traverse, et j'ai rencontré un garçon qui allait aussi entrer à Poudlard ! Je dois le retrouver devant le train !

C'est génial s'enthousiasma Bella, mais on ne le connaissait pas ? Qui est ce ?

Bella leva les yeux vers Andromeda et remarqua que le sourire de sa sœur s'était crispé et qu'elle regardait avec inquiétude les adultes qui s'intéressait de près a la conversation

James Potter répondit joyeusement Sirius.

Bella allait ouvrir la bouche, mais le silence pesant qui c'était instauré dans la pièce la dissuada d'intervenir, le sourire d'Andromeda s'était totalement évanouit, et elle avait posé une main protectrice sur la bras de son cousin.

Potter ? Répété Callisto Black la mère de Bellatrixe, comme Stevenson Potter.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour rectifier

Pas Jefferson ma tante James c'est ….

Andromeda coupa Araminta ! D'un ton sec

Celle si défièrent sa tante et sa mère du regard et annonça calmement

C'est son fils !

Cher journal,

_Je ne sais pas qui est ce Jefferson Potter et encore moins qui est son fils mais en tous cas après ça, tante Araminta a saisit Sirius par le bras et l'a entraîné hors de la maison ! Tous de suite après Maman et Andromeda se sont enfermer dans une pièce, et il ne fallait pas compter sur Narcissa pour m'expliquez, dés que la pièce dut vide, elle s'est presque jeter dans la cheminée pour aller chez Lucius Malfoy. _

_Je sais bien que c'est ma sœur aîné et que plus que de l'amour je lui dois du respect, mais je peux ni l'un ni l'autre ! Comment respectez quelqu'un d'aussi fade qu'elle ! Bien sûr pour mes parents c'est le parfait petit sang pur, distingué, joli, obéissant …..Mais elle fait tellement cruche ! _

_Je sais que je devrais plus lui ressembler, et j'essaie ! Mais c'est tellement mieux de courir, de crier, d'être insolente, c'est beaucoup plus amusant ! J'en ai assez d'être sans cesse comparé à ma sœur, et surtout de ne jamais arriver à sa cheville ! Et je déteste encore plus avoir deux sœurs ! Je veux être aimé pour moi seul ! Pas comme la petite dernière dans l'ombre de sa sublime sœur ! _

Un nouveau grattement retentit derrière la porte, Bellatrixe aller sauter sur la cloison pour ouvrir mais les consignes de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire et elle compta de nouveaux jusqu'à dix avant d'ouvrir, cette fois c'était les fils de Candie, Teddy, qui se tenait face a elle

Teddy doit venir chercher mademoiselle Bellatrixe, Madame ma maîtresse veut la voire !

j'arrive !

Bellatrixe descendit l'escalier prenant garde a ne pas faire grincer les planches, Quoi de moins gracieux qu'un escalier qui grince sous son poids ?

Elle toqua doucement à la porte du salon, jusqu'à ce que la voix sèche de sa mère l'invite ait entré.

Assied toi Bellatrixe ! dit elle calment

La fillette s'assit sur un sofa bordant le mur, et croisa ses jambes à la manière de Narcissa. Sa mère eut l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait

Bella, tu n'ignore pas que ta sœur aîné, nous déçoit un peu plus chaque jour, non contente d'être envoyez chez poufsouffle, elle a crée des liens avec les sang de bourbe et les traîtres a leur sang ! Ces idéaux sont de plus en plus impur et Merlin sait qui elle fréquente !

Callisto Black s'interrompit quelques minutes et reprit d'une voix plus douce

Tellement différente de Narcissa ! Aussi j'aimerais beaucoup que tu prends exemple sur cette dernière plutôt que sur Andromeda

Bella hocha docilement la tête

Vois tu à Poudlard Salazar seul sait l'influence que tu pourrais subir ! Mais si je compte bien sur ton admission a Serpentard, toute mauvaise influence reste possible ! Et certaine personne sont a évitez Bellatrixe, un très grand nombre de personne a vrai dire ! Vois tu ta sœur a réussit a les éviter justement, regarde là, sais tu qu'il n'y a pas jeune fille plus courtisé et mieux élevé a chaque réception !

Oui Bellatrixe le savait, en effet il n'y avait pas plus distingué, raffiné, discrète, effacé, obéissante et « stupide quoi ! » que sa sœur Narcissa, et sa mère comptait bien sur le fait que sa seconde fille lui ressemble

Bellatrixe ?

Oui mère, je ferais de mon mieux mère !

Bien, au fait Bella ……….

_Cher journal, _

_Le hibou est arrivé !!!!!! Le hibou est arrivé !!!! Je n'arrive pas y croire !!! Le hibou est arrivé !!!!! Après deux mois d'attente interminable, mère vient de m'annoncer que le hibou avec ma lettre est arrivé !!!!_

_Je commence a en avoir assez de la complainte sur la parfaite Narcissa Black, assez d'être comparer a elle !!! Assez que mes fait et gestes soient calquez que elle ! Assez que mes actions semblent naturelles puisque que Narcissa l'a fait avant moi ! Je veux être unique c'est pas si difficile a comprendre ! Unique !!!!!! _

_Sirius vient manger ce soir avec ses parents ! Le pauvre, je le plains, il a du avoir droit à un sacré savon !!! Il faudra que je demande a Andromeda qui est ce Potter qui a mis ma tante tellement en colère , enfin Andromeda n'est pas là non plus, Narcissa dit qu'elle a un petit ami, et que c'est un moldu, mais je ne la crois pas ! Narcissa dirait n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention, même dénigrez sa propre sœur, heureusement pour une fois maman ne l'a pas crut et lui a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup trop d'imagination !!!_

Bellatrixe se planta devant le miroir, ce soir, Les Wilkes, Les Black et Les Malfoy serait présent, donc, il fallait une tenue sobre mais recherchée. Elle entendit Narcissa chantonner dans la pièce a coté ! Ne pouvait elle donc pas ce taire ? Avant qu'elle ait dix ans, elle pouvait appeler Candie pour l'aider a s'habiller mais a présent, elle devait se débrouiller toutes seul, jusqu'au jour ou aurait lieux sa première réception et là, elle pourrait réquisitionner Candie.

_Cher journal,_

_Elle ne peut pas arrêté de chanter !!!! Cette fille m'énerve !!!! Oui je sais c'est ma sœur !! Mais elle m'énerve avec son petit air « Je suis belle et je le sais », parfois je me fais l'effet d'un veracrasse par apport a elle ! Et pourtant je sais bien que c'est faux ! Andromeda me dit tous le temps que je suis beaucoup plus belle qu'elle, que Narcissa est une jolie blonde aux grands yeux bleus, mais que moi, j'ai la véritable beauté, celle qui ne réside pas dans la couleur de mes cheveux !!! A voire tous les soupirant qui s'amasse autour de Narcissa j'en doute ! _

La fillette regarda attentivement chacune des robes, la noire était trop triste, la bleu trop vive, la rouge trop enfant, et la bleu …..En fait la bleue était très jolie, sauf que c'était une ancienne robe de Narcissa, et Bellatrixe préférait emprunter son chiffon a Candie plutôt que de paraître avec une vielle robe que sainte Narcissa avait eu la bonté de lui refiler.

_Cher journal,_

_Je panique !!!!!!!! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris dans un moment pareil !!! J'ai finit par dénichez une jolie robe vert pâle, qui me va très bien selon mon reflet, mais je ne doute pas que Narcissa sera éblouissante, en tous cas plus que moi !!!!! Je sais bien que c'est ridicule de se comparer avec une fille de quinze ans, mais tous le monde le fait à longueur de temps, alors bien sur je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! _

Bellatrixe suivit Candie dans la salle à manger, sa mère était déjà présente, tous comme Andromeda, son père en revanche veillerait encore tard au ministère.

Ou est Narcissa demanda la fillette ?

Callisto black lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

Une jeune fille sait se faire attendre

Derrière elle, Bella vit Andromeda lever les yeux au ciel, et réprima un sourire. Elle s'assit a coté de sa sœur, tandis que le feu s'intensifiait et prenait une délicate couleur prune, avant de libérez ses passagers.

Cher journal,

_Cette soirée a été horrible !! Narcissa est arrivé dix minutes en retard, et tout le monde s'est répandu en compliment sur elle, sur sa tenue. Bien sur comme d'habitude elle était affreusement jolie _ et _horriblement élégante ! Lucius Malfoy s'est tous de suite lever pour l'escorter ! Je trouve ça écœurant !!!!! Nul !!! Tous ce que vous voulez ! Je la déteste ! Je les déteste tous !!! Un jour ils verront bien que je ne suis pas inférieur à ma sœur !!! Je serais plus jolie, plus puissante, plus intelligente, plus admiré, plus respecté !!! Un jour, on ne prononcera pas le nom Black, sans penser a moi ! Un jour ils comprendront ! Ça commencera à la rentrée !_


End file.
